parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mindyrella
Cast *Cinderella - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Prince Charming - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lady Tremaine - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Anastasia Tremaine - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Drizella Tremaine - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Jaq - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Gus - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mary - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Perla - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lucifer - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Bruno - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Major - Tantor (Tarzan) *The Fairy Godmother - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) *Major as Coachman - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit (1977)) *Bruno as Footman - Pinocchio (Pinocchio (1940)) *The King - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *The Grand Duke - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *The Footman - Robin Hood (Robin Hood (1973)) *Cinderella's Father - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Scenes *Mindyrella part 1: Opening Credits ("Cinderella") *Mindyrella part 2: Mindyrella Story/Once Upon a Time *Mindyrella part 3: Wake Up, Mindy ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Mindyrella part 4: Mindy Meets SpongeBob *Mindyrella part 5: Waking Up Ben Ali Gator/Po Fights with Ben Ali Gator *Mindyrella part 6: Sneaking Past Ben Ali Gator/Getting Breakfeast/Ben Ali Gator Chasing SpongeBob *Mindyrella part 7: Serving the Family/Mindy and Old Hag's Conversation *Mindyrella part 8: At the Castle/Plans for the Ball *Mindyrella part 9: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/The Letter to the Ball *Mindyrella part 10: SpongeBob and Danny Help Mindy's Dress ("The Work Song") *Mindyrella part 11: SpongeBob and Danny Fight Ben Ali Gator/Working on Mindy's Dress ("The Work Song") *Mindyrella part 12: Candace and Alice Tear Mindy's Dress *Mindyrella part 13: Mindy Meets Bridgette Oshinomi ("Bibbiddi-Bobbiddi-Boo") *Mindyrella part 14: At the Palace Ball *Mindyrella part 15: ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase *Mindyrella part 16: Cobra Bubbles Fights with S.D. Kluger *Mindyrella part 17: Old Hag Tells the News *Mindyrella part 18: S.D. Kluger Arrives/Candace Tries to the Glass Slipper *Mindyrella part 19: Po to the Rescue/Alice Tries to the Glass Slipper *Mindyrella part 20: Finale ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Mindyrella part 21: End Credits Movie Used *Cinderella Clips Used *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Video Game) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Alice in Wonderland *Cats Don't Dance *Fantasia *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll *Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan *The Hobbit *Pinocchio *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch! The Movie *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Leroy & Stitch *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Robin Hood *The Simpsons Gallery Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Cinderella Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Prince Charming The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Old Hag as Lady Tremaine Candace_flynn_1.png|Candace Flynn as Anastasia Tremaine Princess_Alice_.jpg|Alice as Drizella Tremaine Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg|Danny as Jaq SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Gus Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Mary Sandy_cheeks_spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Perla Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Lucifer Po the Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as Bruno Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Major Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as the Fairy Godmother The-Hobbit-TV-1977-Rankin-Bass-ScreenShot-02.jpg|Bilbo Baggins as Major as Coachman Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Bruno as Footman Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as the King SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as the Grand Duke Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Footman Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Cinderella's Father Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs